


Joining the League

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Ficlet, Gen, POV Female Character, Vampires, pondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina arrives at M's hall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining the League

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene from the middle of the movie. Written for Fan_Flashworks challenge 'Solitary.'

She stood outside the door, listening to the men chatting on the other side as clearly as if she were next to them, and debated whether or not to go in. On the one hand, she disliked very much any reminder of what had happened to her - of the part of her that she could no longer control. She had once been a much freer women; she had chafed at the restrictions that Victorian society placed on her, and she had disobeyed her parents by studying science. She had dismayed her teachers by being good at it. Her rebelliousness was one of the things Jonathan had claimed to love about her.

But now, that wildness had a darker edge, and she kept as tight a lock on it as she could. Loosening her grip could result in losing it entirely, and letting the darkness and bloodlust take her. She had spent years alone, fighting her new nature, and she finally had it tucked behind her calm walls.

She didn't want to join a group who wanted to loose that side of her.

But on the other hand, she found equally distasteful the idea of letting a madman roam the continent, destroying things as he pleased without a solitary figure willing to stand against him. And M had mentioned Dorian - he had always been fun to play with, but sly enough that she couldn't lose herself entirely to his ministrations. It might be worth a little loss of control to play with him again.

Really, though, it came down to one thing. What if someone had had a chance, the year before she and Jonathan had gone to Transylvania, to kill Dracula, and hadn't done it? What if they had worried about their own darkness, and had refused to go? And what if they had gone? She would not be here now, widowed and demonized, if they had.

And when it came down to it, that was why she was here. She wanted to stop the Phantom before he hurt someone else. That was the reason she and Jonathan had gone after Dracula, and that was the reason she was going to join the League.

Decided, Mina straitened her shoulders and pushed open the doors. "Am I late?"


End file.
